We Belong Together
by thesearemyconfessions
Summary: A tragedy story. Finn gets hit by a truck and goes into coma. Please R&R. Oneshot


**Hi, this is my first fanfic. I got this idea while listening to Mariah Carey's We Belong Together. It is a tragic story so if you like happy ending you may not like this. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I had own it I would also be in it and I would sing all the solos I also don't own Mariah Carey's We Belong Together.**

**WE BELONG TOGETHER

* * *

**

"But I don't love you anymore and I certainly can live without you. I've proved it before." She shouted furiously.

"What?" He said completely shocked beyond his imagination.

"You heard me and I don't want to repeat it, so get out" She yelled. Without a word he turned around and stormed out the front door. It was after he left she had a proper meltdown. She cried her eyes out thinking about what happened.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Flashback* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was glee practice they were all inside the choir room. When Rachel saw Santana and Finn talking about something she went to them and was shocked at what she heard.

"I can't tell her that I lost my virginity to you" Finn said exasperated.

"If you don't then I will. She deserves to know that her boyfriend isn't a virgin" Santana said.

"But if I tell her she'll hate me and I love her too much to lose her again besides it we id it when she was still with that St. Jackasshole" He said emphasizing the last word.

"Finn how c-could y-you?" Rachel said shaking with anger and sadness.

"R-Rach I can ex-explain" He said stuttering after turning back and seeing his girlfriend trembling like crazy.

"No" She said recovering from her broken form to a stern one. "I'm done with you breaking my heart. Don't ever talk to me again" She said before storming out the room.

"Fuck you Santana, It's all your fault" He said angrily before following Rachel.

She went to her car and drove straight towards her home. When she reached her house, she brokedown in front of her door. After a few moments she heard knocking on her door.

"Rach please open the door. I'm sorry" He said from the other side of the door. When the door didn't open he started knocking again.

"Rach please, I can't live without you. You know I love you only you and the thing with Santana was just a mistake. The biggest mistake of my life" He said his voice cracking. The didn't open so he just stood in front of her door for a few moments, crying. After what felt like a million hours the door finally opened.

"What do you want Finn? Please just go away I'm done with you" She said crying.

'Please Rach. I'm sorry please forgive me. You are the only one that I love and I'll always love you" He stepped inside.

"Finn I'm tired of you breaking my heart. Please go now or I'll call the cops" She said.

"But Rachel I said I'm sorry. It was the biggest mistake of my life. If I could I would take it all back. Please Rachel forgive, I should have told you about it but I was scared that I might lose you again and I can't imagine my life without you" He said as the tears formed in his eyes started to fall.

"But I don't love you anymore and I certainly can live without you. I've proved it before" She shouted furiously.

"What?" He said completely shocked beyond his imagination.

"You heard me and I don't want to repeat it, so get out" She yelled. Without a word he turned around and stormed out the front door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Flashback Ends* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

She didn't even know why she said she didn't love him and can live without him because the truth was she couldn't stop loving him even if she tried and certainly can't live without him. She went to her room and started crying hysterically and after 10-15 minutes later her phone started ringing.

Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too long for second guessing

Too late to go bac…

She picked-up the phone groaning and answered. "What's the matter Kurt?" She asked, she set his caller ringtone the song 'Defying Gravity' after their diva-off so she knew it was Kurt without seeing the I.D.

"It's about Finn" He said hastily and she could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"I don't wanna talk about him, so-" She was cut off by him and her world suddenly became upside down and she felt like jumping off a cliff or wanted to get eaten by sharks. "What?" she asked as tears started falling down her face.

"Finn got hit by a truck, please come to the Lima Memorial Hospital as fast as you can" With that he hung up. She regained her composure and stormed out the house extremely fast like she was chased by a 2 days hungry huge Lion with the sharpest teeth and claw anyone has ever seen.

* * *

When she reached the hospital, she saw Kurt, Carole, Burt, Tina and Mercedes in the waiting room. Carole was crying hysterically and Burt was comforting Kurt, Tina and Mercedes were crying and the expression on their faces were like when they bought a Louise Vuitton Jacket for thousand dollars and it turned out to be a fake. She quickly went to them.

"Kurt wh-what happened? Is h-he o-kay?" She asked him crying. He didn't say anything and stared on the ground.

"Pl-Please say something" She cried loudly.

"Shhh Rachel I'll tell you everything but not here" He said pointing towards Carole. She nodded and they went outside. When they were outside she asked him how did it happen?

"When you stormed out from the glee club practice we followed you two so we could get some good gossip" He looked at her and she was glaring at him with tears in her eyes. He continued "And when we reached your house he was walking outside and he looked like he was sleep-walking, so we followed him so he doesn't get hit by a car while he was in a daze. After following him for a few minutes we stopped following him because he didn't looked like he would get hurt, as we started to turn to walk the other way a truck came and hit him" He winced at the memory.

"How is he now?" she asked between her sobs.

"The Doctor said when he was hit he hit his head and he went to coma and also said that…" He stopped to look at her and she was crying hard, so he took a deep breadth and closed his eyes to say the next sentence "He might not wake up ever" He said it so fast that she didn't get what he was saying and asked him again.

"He might not ever wake up" He said and started walking inside the hospital.

She just stood there and she looked even worse than when Jesse egged her. 'It is all my fault' She cried hysterically and fell to the ground. After a few moments of crying she went inside and asked Carole and the Doctor if she could meet him and they nodded so she went to his room. When she saw his condition she started crying even harder, he was connected to I.V.s and his head was wrapped in bandage but she could see the blood on it.

"Finn I'm sorry this is all my fault, if I had forgaven you this never would have happened" She said holding his hand after walking to his bed side. After a few minutes of staring at him she leaned down to his ear and started singing softly.

Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah

I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so

I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go

I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish

I was lying to myself

I could not fathom I would ever be without your love

Never imagined I'd be sitting here in your bedside

'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me

But I thought I knew everything

I never felt

The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice

And hear you sing and see your smile 'cause I don't have a choice

Oh, what I wouldn't give to see you smiling on me

Right here, 'cause baby

(We belong together)

When you left I lost a part of me (Together)

It's still so hard to believe

(Come back, come back)

Come back baby, please

(Come back, come back)

'Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up (Oooooh yeah)

Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)

Oh, baby baby, we belong together

I'm feeling all out of my element

I'm throwing things, crying

Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong

The pain inflicted in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside

I need you, need you back in my life, baby

(We belong together)

When you left I lost a part of me (Together)

It's still so hard to believe

(Come back, come back)

Come back baby, please

(Come back, come back)

'Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up (Oooooh yeah)

Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)

Oh, baby baby, we belong together baby! (We belong together)

When you left I lost a part of me (Together)

(Oooooooh yeah)

It's still so hard to believe

(Come back, come back)

Come back baby, please (Oooooooh yeah)

(Come back, come back)

'Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)

Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up (Ooooooh yeah)

Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)

Oh, baby baby, we belong together!

Ooooooh yeah

Ooooooh yeah

Ooooooh yeah

We belong together

When she finished singing she whispered in his ear "I love you Finn and I always will. I didn't meant it when I said I didn't love you and can live without you because I have always loved you even when you broke up with me to find your _inner rockstar_ and I can't live without you because you are my _soulmate_ and I'm incomplete without you, so please Finn come back and I promise I'll never let you go" She said. She kissed him, the tears falling from her face to his and laid beside him on his bed. She felt asleep never letting his hand slip.

From that day she visited him daily and would read him story and sing songs to him. After 2 months when he didn't wake up, his mother and Burt decided to remove his life support to free him from this torture. But she stopped them before they could and told them she would marry him before they remove his life support. At first they protested and Carole told her that she cannot marry at sixteen but she didn't listen to anyone and they gave up. So she brought two rings and slid one ring into his ring finger and slid one into her own with his hand being controlled by her and she kissed him and promised something into his ear, kissed him onelast time and walked out the room crying.

* * *

After 10 years

It was a really sunny day and she woke up from her bed. After waking up she brushed her teeth, took a bath, ate breakfast and wore her dress and went directly towards room which looked like a nursery with lots of toys and stuff and a cradle in the middle with a baby boy inside. She walked slowly towards him.

"Hi Finn" She said kissing his head. "Today is your father's anniversary so we gotta go" She said picking him up. She went to her car and drove towards his grave. When she reached his grave she put the flowers on his tombstone.

"Hi Finn, as promised 10 years back that I would adopt a bay boy and name him Finn and bring him to meet you, I brought him here today so meet your baby Finn. Technically he is our adopted son" She said the last sentence with a laughing tone. Then a single tear slid fro her eyes "I miss you Finn, I wish you were here. I'm incomplete without you but now I have a baby to take care of so wish me luck" She said and stood up with Finn on her hand and kissed him "I will teach him how to play drums when he grows up because it was your dream to teach your baby how to play drums" She continued "I love you Finn" And whispered a bye and walked towards her car, she put Finn at the backseat and drove away.

* * *

**So did you liked it. If not please leave a proper criticism. I got this idea a week ago but didn't get the chance to write until today. This is first fanfic and I've never written any form of literature in my life before so i really hope you liked it. Please review and bye.**


End file.
